ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Stunning Spider-Girl
The Stunning Spider-Girl is a series which follows a genderbent version of Peter Parker named Penelope (no relation to the other Penelope Parker). The comic retells the Spider-Man story but changes it in many different ways to make it something very different. The universe the comic takes place in is named Earth-2626. Characters Main *Penelope Parker/Spider-Girl *Uncle Benjamin "Ben" Parker Recurring *Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Harriet "Harri" Osborn *Elizabeth "Liz" Allan Villains *Norman Osborn *Otto Octavius *Matt Murdock/Kingpin **The Big Man **Fancy Dan **Montana **Ox *The Beetle *MacDonald Gargen/Scorpion Issues #"Amazing Fantasy!": Penelope is bitten by a radioactive spider at OsCorp labs. #"The Bombastic Bag-Girl!": Penelope reveals her powers to her Aunt May and Uncle Ben before she saves Flash Thompson's life while wearing a bag on her head. Flash develops a crush on Penelope's persona, "Spider-Girl". #"Suited Up!": Penelope makes a suit and stops a criminal, who she leaves to die in a car. #"A Death in the Family...": Penelope finds out her Aunt May was shot and killed. She finds the killer and beats him before finding out he is the same man from last night. She turns him in to police, learning that she shouldn't abuse her powers and that with great power comes great responsibility. #"Bedeviled": Penelope finds out NYC's top lawyer, Matt Murdock, is rumoured to be the mysterious Kingpin of Crime and decides to follow him. She ends up being beat by Murdock, who leaves her with a black eye. #"The Lawyer": Uncle Ben talks Penelope in to taking Murdock to court. #"Trial": The trial isn't going well for Murdock so he hires a hit on Penelope and her lawyer #"The Enforcers": Spider-Girl faces off against Matt's assassins, the Enforcers. She then visits Matt and reveals most likely the Enforcers will testify against him before leaving. #"Hired": Penelope faces off against Scorpion. Norman Osborn hires Beetle to get a sample of her blood. Flash Thompson begins to have second thoughts about his current girlfriend, Liz Allen. #"Battle with the Beetle": Penelope and the Beetle fight, with it ending in Beetle getting a sample of her blood and leaving. #"Test Number One": Norman creates a serum out of Penelope's blood and tests it on his employee Nels van Adder, who is turned in to a red monster which fights Penelope before dying. #"Phill the Freak": Next, Norman tests his "Os Serum" on Phill Urich, who ends up going insane and gains the ability to create fire balls. Penelope beats him, and he is arrested. Norman is interested in the fact his serum has a different effect on each person. #"Is He Man Or Is He Beast?": Norman tests his serum on a bear, with the bear gaining more and more intelligence until it creates devices which allow it to speak. "Grizzly", as Norman calls him, attempts to kill all humans in New York to allow animals to rule the city, but is stopped by Spider-Girl. Penelope meets Norman's daughter Harriet. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man